


Let's Go Camping

by celestialcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, SPN - Freeform, min-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialcas/pseuds/celestialcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas suggests the two go camping for the weekend, Dean sees no problem with it. They pack everything up, get on their way, and they make it. Only, when they arrive does it start storming...and neither one of them know how to set up a tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Camping

**Author's Note:**

> AU for the lovely jimmienovak on tumblr :) Thanks for reading.

"Dean, let's go camping."

Dean set his coffee down, raising an eyebrow at Cas.

"I'm serious! Let's go camping. Wouldn't it be nice to wake up to nature? Hear the birds, see the bees buzzing?"

"You're a hippie, Cas, I swear." Dean leaned across the table and kissed Cas on the cheek. "But sure, we can go camping." 

There was a silence, and a small smirk creeping across Cas's face. 

"Cas? Cas. Cas, whenever you do that look it only means you did something mischievous and it never goes well in the end. What did you do?"

The smirk grew bigger. 

"Cas? Cas. What did you do?"

Cas bit his lip and looked down at the table. Dean narrowed his eyes and tried piercing his way into Cas's mind. Being with Cas meant everyday was a surprise, Cas was always doing something weird or amazing. It kept Dean busy and it made Cas unique to Dean. 

"Cas?"

"Well, I kind-of, might've already packed everything up really early this morning and the car is all ready to go." The words came rushing out of his mouth. He sounded like a five-year-old who knew he would get in trouble for taking too much candy before dinner. 

Dean gave Cas a deadpan stare. 

"Dean?"

"Cas, you are something else, you know that? But you do realize I have to take off from-"

"Already called in for you!"

Another deadpan stare. Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head, Cas was a handful for sure. But Dean tolerated it, of course. 

Dean gave a long sigh, and took a small sip from his coffee. "When are we leaving?" 

"I was hoping now. You're dressed, I'm dressed, the car is packed. We would get there around two this afternoon. Doesn't it sound great?" 

"I haven't even finished my coffee!" 

Cas grabbed a to-go coffee mug and poured the rest of Dean's coffee into it. "Solved! Now your coffee is to-go." 

Dean sighed and got up from the table, grabbing his now "to-go" coffee and his car keys. "Alright, Cas. Let's get this thing on the road." 

________________________________

"It looks like there's some storm clouds Cas, are you sure the weather is going to be okay?"

Cas looked worried for a brief second before wiping it away with optimism, "Yes! I checked the weather last night and this morning and it said the weather was going to be sunny."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Dean." 

"Alright, well, we're practically here. Did you have a specific spot in mind you wanted to go?"

Cas pointed out his window, "Well, there's the check-in. I can go in and get us a place."

Dean nodded and pulled into the parking lot, "Hey, Cas, ask them about the weather and what they think."

Cas nodded his head and made his way inside the building, leaving Dean by himself in the car.

"I swear it's going to storm, err something. I'd check my phone if the signal wasn't so shotty out here." Grumbling to himself, Dean shuffled through the radio stations and only one came through playing classical music. "Of course."

 

A few minutes later Cas returned to the car with papers in hand. 

"What did they say about the weather?"

"Same thing I said! Uh, you know, good skies and all that." 

Dean gave Cas a look, questioning whether he was being honest or not. "Are you sure?" 

"I'm sure, Dean!" 

Dean shrugged his shoulders, if the officials say it's good weather, then it must be good weather. "Alright, so where are we going?"

Cas pointed on his map, directing Dean where to go and after a few minutes of going in circles, they finally found where they were going. 

 

 

"Cas, those storm clouds are right over top of us. I'm no meteorologist, but this is definitely not sunny."

"Dean, I promise it'll blow over. Let's start unpacking." 

Dean made his way to his car, grabbing things from the back and stacking them under the tree's shade.  

"What made you want to go camping, Cas?"

Cas smiled and shrugged, "Dunno, just saw some adverts on TV and we haven't been in a long time. Thought it would be nice!" 

Just as Dean was about to respond, a huge crack of thunder ripped across the sky followed by lightning that made everything white. 

Dean gave his deadpan stare to Cas with a huge "I told you so" written across his face. Cas gave Dean a sheepish smile and held his hands up defending himself, "Sorry!"

Dean pinched his brow together and sighed in frustration, "Do you have the tent out? We better hurry before-" Thunder cracked again cutting Dean off. "Before it starts raining."

Cas scrambled to find the tent and held it up when he did. "I've got it!"

"Great," Dean walked to Cas taking the tent from his hands. "Do you know how to set this up?"

"..No...do you?"

The two fell silent as they both stared at each other. Dean staring with anger, and Cas staring with innocence in his eyes. 

"Cas I swear to-"

And then they were soaking wet in five seconds. Rain was falling so hard and so fast neither one of them knew how to react. They stood like deer caught in headlights until Dean snapped back to reality and grabbed everything he could and shoved it back into the car, Cas following his lead. 

Soaked and exhausted, Dean threw himself into the driver's seat of the car and leaned his head back against the headrest. 

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

Dean tried holding in his laughter, but couldn't. 

"Cas, you are never planning a surprise camping trip again."


End file.
